narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Rhapsody of Youth
, performed by Sambomaster, is the fifth opening for Part I of the Naruto series. Lyrics Rōmaji Hikarabita kotoba wo tsunaide Soredemo bokura shinpura na Omoi wo tsukutae tai dake na no fukimeru Kusunda ano hi no kaze wa Kinou no haikyo ni uchisutete Kimi to warau ima ikiru no da Yeah! Soredemo kono dekigoto ga… Kimi wo kurushimeru darou Dakarakoso sayonara nanda Konomama nanimo nokorazu ni Anata to watachi audake Yagate bokura wa Sore ga subete dato kigatsuite kanashimi wo hoo wo tsutatte namida no kawa ni naru dake Yureru omoi wa tsuyoi uzu ni natte Tokeau no yo Baby! Rōmaji (Full Version) Hikarabita kotoba o tsunaide Sore demo bokura SHINPURU na omoi o tsutaetai dake na no Fuki nukeru kusunda ano hi no kaze wa Kinou no haikyo ni uchi sutete Kimi to warau ima o ikiru no da Sore demo ano dekigoto ga kimi o kurushimeru daro? Dakara koso SAYONARA nanda Kono mama nani mo nokorazu ni anata to wakachi au dake Yagate bokura wa sore ga subete da to ki ga tsuite Kanashimi wa hoho o tsutatte namida no kawa ni naru dake Yureru omoi wa tsuyoi uzu ni natte toke au no yo Iradachi to ka sukoshi gurai no kodoku da to ka wa Ittai sore ga bokura ni totte nan datten daro? Ima wa DORAMA no naka ja nain da ze "Nee, doudai?" Sono koe ni bokura furi kaette mo dare mo inai daro? Dakara koso bokura takara ka ni sakebu no da Sore demo bokura no koe wa doko ni mo todokanai daro? Dakara koso SAYONARA nanda Soshite mata toki wa nagarete anata to wakachi au dake Yagate bokura wa sore ga subete da to ki ga tsuite Kanashimi wa hoho o tsutatte hitosuji no uta ni naru dake Yureru omoi wa tsuyoi uzu ni natte toke au no yo (Spoken) Fuki nukeru kusunda ano hi no kaze wa Kinou no haikyo ni uchi sutete Oh Yeah Kono mama nani mo nokorazu ni anata to wakachi au dake Soshite anata wa ima ga subete da to ki ga tsuite Kanashimi wa hoho o tsutatte namida no kawa ni naru dake Soshite bokura wa awai umi ni natte toke au yo (Spoken) Yagate bokura wa sore ga subete da to ki ga tsuite Yagate bokura wa kanashimi ga hoho o tsutau koto o oboete Yagate bokura wa yagate bokura wa Anata ga ta to toke au wake desu yo Toke au wake desu English I put together the words that were dried up And all that I wanted to do was convey my simple feelings That somber wind was blowing on that day I threw it into the ruins of yesterday And now, smiling, I can live with you Yeah! But this affair will crucify you So that's why we have to say goodbye As it is now, we will try to know each other until nothing remains And someday we will realize that that's all there is to it The sadness will flow down our cheeks and become a river of tears That quivering feeling will become a strong whirl and fuse together Baby Characters Characters in order of appearance: * Naruto Uzumaki * Sasuke Uchiha * Shikamaru Nara * Neji Hyūga * Kiba Inuzuka * Akamaru * Chōji Akimichi * Sakura Haruno * Orochimaru * Itachi Uchiha * Sakon and Ukon * Tayuya * Kidōmaru (First Version) * Jirōbō (First Version) * Kimimaro (Second Version) * Kabuto Yakushi * Might Guy * Rock Lee * Jiraiya * Tsunade * Tenten * Hinata Hyūga * Kurenai Yūhi * Shino Aburame * Asuma Sarutobi * Kakashi Hatake * Kankurō (Second Version) * Temari (Second Version) * Gaara (Second Version) Category:Songs